Let me be the band-aid (over your broken heart)
by The Readers Muse
Summary: "Oh look at you. Nice. Very nice," Rick praised, low like a growl as he eased down his zipper and pulled him out into the open of the pantry basement.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.

 **Authors Note #1:** After 6x07 "Heads up" I really wanted some Rick/Tobin, so here we are and once again I have no excuse for myself. This scenario is based off the idea that there was more time in between when Tobin started helping Rick with the wall before the tower fell at the end of the episode.

 **Warnings:** references to pre- Rick/Shane, sexual content, infidelity: because apparently Tobin has a wife or something, oral sex, blow job, rough oral, this is just smut honestly with some angst good type feelings at the end.

 **Let me be the band-aid (over your broken heart)**

" _You know, you scared the hell out of people when we first saw you. I know. You scared the hell out of me. With that beard. The way you looked around like you were seeing things we weren't... hiding around corners. Turns out you were. Things moved slow here. And then things just started moving fast. Too fast. But don't give up on us."_

* * *

"Oh look at you. Nice. _Very nice_ ," Rick praised, low like a growl as he eased down his zipper and pulled him out into the open of the pantry basement. The muscles in his stomach rolled and clenched as he felt himself harden, cheeks burning as Rick kept it up, talking. Forced to brace himself back against the walk every time he looked down and found Rick still there in front of him. Folded down to his knees and running an admiring hand down his cock.

He choked, biting into the fat of his fist as Rick nuzzled in, inhaling. Thumbs brushing down either side of him as the man's warm breath hazed across his thighs - making him shiver.

"Had a feeling everything would be proportional with you...yeah. And you certainly don't disappoint, do you? Your wife is a lucky woman," Rick breathed, making him hiss in a breath as slick lips closed around the head and licked his way down the length of him, teasing – learning.

 _His wife._

 _Jesus._

"Rick-"

"Shh," Rick returned lightly, almost dismissive like he didn't want to hear it before reaching up and distracting him with a few agonizing pulls. Calloused palms rubbing rough, different and exciting as he squirmed in place. Slowly crushing the package of screws he was still holding. Caught off guard when Rick followed him, ghosting down the steps behind him without him even hearing before the man shut the door behind him with an audible click.

"Have to say I missed this," Rick started, pausing to take him halfway before gripping him tight at the base. Pulling a groan out of him that felt like it'd started in his toes and travelled all the way up. Knees threatening to buckle before he locked them and let the box of screws fall – scoring down the wall behind them with a sharp little _c-c_ - _clink_ of sound.

"I had a friend. We used to do this type of thing when we were younger all the time. Before- well. Thing is, I love women. They're all smooth and soft in all the right places, ya' know? But there's just something special about this," Rick hummed, tapping at the taut skin of his hip before nosing in and running the broad of his tongue down the length of him.

"Giving and receiving – like this? We know what we want, how. We aren't afraid of it…aren't afraid to ask for it. Sometimes we need it different than they give it, you know?"

He panted. Barely breaking even as his pulse pounded in his ears.

 _This wasn't-_

 _He'd never-_

"You know, I didn't plan for this" Rick said after a moment, almost conversational as he pulled away from where he was lightly suckling the head to look up at him through the thick of his lashes. A thin trail of saliva keeping them connected – grounded.

"But you? You're _trembling_. You want it. _Need it._ How long has it been, hmm?" Rick purred, making him want to die or maybe just explode as the man took the opportunity to ruck up his shirt. Scratching blunt nails all the way down before plastering his face into his groin like there was nowhere else he'd rather be. "… _Filthy_."

His hips made an abortive jump, forcing Rick to loosen his jaw and swallow him down – thick and deep. Nose brushing the soft down hairs of his groin before remembering all the reasons why that was not okay and tried to pull away, about to murmur an apology or-

He blinked vainly as the hot tight clutch of Rick's throat clenched and released around him.

 _Wait. Jesus Christ, that was-_

 _Oh fuck- was he swallowing?_

"So, you're one of _those_ , huh?" Rick smirked when he came up for air, mouthing the words into his skin as he gasped, open-mouthed into the dusty air. Slamming his head back into the dry wall in an unaccustomed surge of red. Fighting to keep himself from doing it again and again as Rick looked up at him, knowing and hungry.

"Every man likes it different, but some-," Rick thrummed, licking his lips as a blurt of pre-cum oozed from the tip of him at the sight. Watching him watch himself as the pads of his gloves dug hard into his palms. "Well, some might not 've ever figured that part out, you know? Never had the opportunity to realize that what they want – what they need – is more than the people in their lives can give."

His hand clenched into a fist beside him. Fighting the suicidal urge to bury it in the man's curls. Making a strangled sound when Rick brushed his lips down the flared ridge of the head. Grinning into the press like he was just so fuckin' pleased that he'd figured him out. Feeling uncertainty, excitement and confusion all writhing to the forefront as the small little sliver that remained of his thoughts wondered what the hell the man was talking about.

"Don't worry," Rick chuckled, dark, low and building like that last adrenaline-soaked hill before the climax. "I'll getcha there."

* * *

He was brought back to himself by the sensation of Rick licking him clean and tucking him back in. Zipping him up carefully as he bit down on an overstimulated little mewl. Feeling wrecked and too hot for his skin as Rick wobbled to his feet and leaned in to tug his shirt back down his chest. Buttoning the plaid overtop to cover where a couple drops of cum had managed to splatter upwards.

"You said not to give up on you," Rick started, voice hoarse and fucked open. Eyes back to dark and inscrutable, but with enough sloth to his step that he had a feeling the dark of the man's jeans hid more than just his prick. "I won't. I think that proved thangs. I don't get on my knees for just anyone, hmm. This place? The people? _I want it to work_."

He nodded, flayed open. Body humming, sated and content under his skin for the first time in a long time. Maybe ever. Still struggling with the fact that he'd had a need met – filled – that he hadn't even realized he'd been wanting all this time. It was heady thing. Frightening. Saying more about him than anything. More about the things he'd never let slip through before now. Worse, it was like that boundary he'd never known he had had gone and sprung a leak. Because _Christ_ if he didn't want-

He met Rick's eyes unexpectedly, heart squeezing in his chest for this man - even now.

The things Rick had seen?

The things he'd done?

The things he'd _had_ to do, and in spite of that he still had it in him to try?

It was impulsive and honestly nothing like him when him when he reached forward and hooked Rick's chin. Grasping it gently – carefully - just like he'd been doing all his life. Watching his eyes widen, pupil flaring, body sparking tension and anticipation before he looked into Rick's eyes and realized the man was begging for a fist.

He wanted him to make it hurt. _Hell, from all appearances, it looked like he was expecting it._ Like he needed the pain not just to get off, but to remain in control. To understand himself. The world around them - _everything_. Like from start to finish, this entire time Rick had fully expected to end this conversation with creaking bones and busted knuckles.

Only he didn't have it in him.

Not matter what he liked, no matter how rough, doling out that kind pain just wasn't him.

It wasn't even Rick if the man was being honest with himself.

When he'd been younger, everyone had made all kinds of noise. His high school Coach had bullied him into boxing. His dad had been determined that he be starting line defence on the football team. Saying he hadn't been born the way he had – tall, broad, and naturally strong – to bury his head in a book. And while he hadn't hated either of them, his heart had never really been in it. He'd never been able to give it his all, not the way Coach had always yelled at him about. Too mindful of his size and what he could do to those around him without even realizing it. He didn't like the sound of breaking bones. The wounded looks. The eyes that gazed up at him like he was some sort wild animal that didn't know his own strength.

So, instead, he choose the only thing he knew how to do with his lips to help someone heal.

* * *

Rick made a cut off sound - surprised like he was being gutted – when he kissed him gently. Ripping off his stupid gloves without looking so the soft of his palm could finally – _finally_ \- curl into the hair on the back of his head. Urging him without force to tip his head up to meet him as Rick shuddered under his hands and slowly, ever so slowly, let his head drop back. Leaning into the gentle petting as his tongue dipped innocently inside the man's lips. Consuming, dedicated, and strangely chaste all at once as Rick's weight shifted unconsciously into him. Letting him lead as his wide palms smoothed over the small of the man's back, keeping him safe – _close_ \- as they slowly lost themselves in it.

And honestly, that was the thing, more than anything, that made his spent cock twitch hopefully against the press of the man's hips – more than interested.

"What was that?" Rick asked after they broke apart, breathy and soft like it _hurt_. Swaying in place for a long moment before he seemed to find his feet again. Firming straight in inches.

But instead of answering, the corner of his lip quirked upwards. Looking down at him thoughtfully as something heated and playful flipped over in his belly. Making him uncharacteristically bold as he cocked his head.

"Did you ever do that with your friend?" he asked lightly.

"No," Rick rasped, like he was drowning. Shirt just a smidgen filthier than it'd been to start with. Mostly unnoticeable unless you knew what to look for. "Not like that."

"Shame," he hummed, smile warm and just a little bit cocky. High on the phantom plush of the man's lips against his as their hips brushed. Once, twice, _again_. Gently electric.

Rick just looked at him like he'd never seen anything quite like him before.

But he didn't pull away.

He figured that was something.

* * *

 **Authors Note #2:** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. - This story is now complete.


End file.
